


Morning Java

by hitokiridarkempress



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Top Stephen Strange, do not copy to another site, wong and rhodey are so done with their white boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: Tony loves three things: Stephen, dick, and coffee, though not in that order. Stephen is not happy where he is ranked. Sequel to the Wand of Fertility.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Morning Java

**Author's Note:**

> You know...I was planning on hurting Stephen. But the mighty wand of fertility pops up and demands a happy ending. Bossy, it is.

Stephen likes mornings. Not because it’s a brand new day, or feeling well rested. Nope, it’s because he’s getting woken up by a wonderful sensation of a warm mouth wrapped around his dick. He doesn’t know what he did to warrant such an action, but he’s not complaining. And Tony is _really_ good with his mouth and tongue…enough to tire him out. ~~But no one needs to know that.~~

It takes him a whole month to decide something is wrong. He should not get tired that easily from a getting a blowjob, even if it’s a _fantastic_ one from Tony. But there’s a sense of unease from his husband of late. He always smells coffee but there’s no coffee pot or mug in sight. Tony doesn’t give him his morning kisses until after he finishes brushing his teeth. And he’s much more awake before being allowed his one cup of (decaffeinated) coffee in the morning. And the sex lately has been Tony giving him blowjobs every chance he gets. Not that he’s complaining… but he misses his husband’s perky **_ass_** ets.

At first he thought Tony was finally taking care of his health seriously, after all giving birth to seven children is rather taxing on the body. Tony has been adopting some healthier habits if only for the sake of the children. And raising seven children does take up a lot of energy so that could be the reason why neither of them could have as much fun in the bedroom as they liked. But every time he tries to get Tony to stop and do something else, Tony keeps sucking like a hoover vac and milks him for all he’s got. By then his brain is turned to mush and he can’t even astral project after falling asleep.

Stephen Strange likes to think he’s a rational and sensible man (despite Wong telling everyone blatant lies about him). He knows his faults and tries to be a better person than who he used to be. Now he’s living a relatively peaceful life, a father of seven healthy but hyperactive children, and happily married to his husband Tony Stark who recently started waking him up in the morning with a nice sloppy blowjob.

…

Something must be wrong. Tony is hiding something from him. He just knows it. He just needs to get proof.

…

No one wants to support him in his quest. Wong threatened him with the Wand of Watoomb stating under no terms that he would be “dragged into their depraved idiocy.” James Rhodes just turned right around after seeing his face. Even young Peter Parker jumped out the window as soon as he said, “marital issues.”

Fine, he’ll do it himself.

All the children are at Disneyworld, Tony and his schedules are empty, no villains out causing a fuss. It’s the perfect time to set the trap. One staged meditation session in the bedroom and astral projection later, he finally found out the horrible truth.

The entire month Tony had lied and cheated. His husband was unfaithful…all those blowjobs were a lie.

Tony was drinking coffee straight from his own penis. That explains the coffee smell, and the kisses, and the lack of ass. No wonder he was tired in the morning, transmutating his own essence into coffee takes lots of energy. He’s been betrayed by his own body no less. Like any cuckold husband does, confrontation and arguments ensue. And of course, two poor unfortunate souls got to hear this above them:

“TONY, HOW COULD YOU CHEAT?! I WANTED YOU TO BE HEALTHY!”

“I LOVE THREE THINGS, STEPHEN! COFFEE, DICK, AND YOU! IN THAT ORDER!”

“OH SO YOU LOVE MY PENIS MORE THAN ME?!”

“IT GIVES ME REAL COFFEE UNLIKE YOU!”

And the argument continued for hours. Sounds of things being broken and thrown, and the eventual grunts, groans, and screams are heard. The ceiling is shaking and ceiling fans are swaying to the beat. Several more hours passed, and then there is blessed silence.

The next day, two tired but happy husbands are enjoying their breakfast along with a cup of freshly brewed coffee to go with it entirely ignoring the very judging stares of their best friends. Coffee first, talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> The happy couple compromised, Tony gets to have 2 cups of caffeinated coffee in the morning but still has to eat healthy and go to bed at a human reasonable hour. Stephen gets his Stark booty back, and is ranked number one. Coffee blowjobs are now designated on Mondays only. 
> 
> I can hurt Stephen anytime on Tumblr. So enjoy being happy while it lasts... 
> 
> You can yell at me here or at my Tumblr at [MetalandFood](https://metalandfood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
